gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keys to the World Wide Web IP
The Keys to the World Wide Web IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Colorado Council. It is part of the Girls Go Tech Interest Project Patches Series. Note: The following council earned recognition will be LIMITED EDITION and will be available until existing inventory is exhausted and then discontinued. In order to earn this Interest Project: *** Do the one REQUIRED activity *** Do ONE activity of your choice from each of the THREE categories (LEARN, DO, SHARE) *** Design and do ONE activity of YOUR OWN *** Create a short REFLECTION after you've completed all of the activities = Required = Building a web page requires many tools. Complete the following activities and build a web page of your own: ### Identify how to license and register a website name (Domain Name) ### Research and identify 3 servers who can host a web page ### Identify the costs, maintenance and constraints of operating a website ### Research the different web building software available and pick one to build your web page. Below are some examples ****** Microsoft FrontPage ****** Dreamweaver ****** Pages (Mac) ****** Web-based programs = Learn = ### Find different jobs in IT security, research the job that interest you, and say why it interests you. ::: 2. Some websites have an icon which identifies them as being secure. Learn about two types of identifiers that ensure you are purchasing on a secure website? Below are some resources for you to utilize in your search. ****** ICON and URL descriptor ****** www.aibn.com/help/Advisories/seclink1.html ::: 3. Define the difference between the internet, an intranet, and an extranet ::: 4. Learn the different technologies involved in identification authentication, such as Smartcards and Biometrics. = Do = ### Create a security checklist on your home computer, including: ###### Do you have anti-virus software installed? ###### Do you have a firewall (hardware and software)? ###### Do you back up your system on a regular basis? ###### Do you have pop up blockers enabled? ###### Do you have anti-spam filters and/or spyware installed? ::: 2. Create a family "netiquette" guide to use when visiting chat rooms, instant messaging and bulletin board websites, such as My Space and Facebook. Include the following: ###### What personal information is allowed to be posted? ###### Proper screen names and passwords ###### What to do if you are feeling uncomfortable with a conversation ###### Available website safety resources ::: 3. Many websites are password protected. Learn about how to create a strong password, including: ###### What is pass phrases? ###### How long should a password be? ###### Do your passwords include letters, numbers, different cases, and symbols? ###### Give examples of good passwords and or pass phrases ###### How often should you change your password? ::: 4. Look at 3 websites and list how they are using different types of web building technology on their site, including: ****** Graphics ****** Security ****** Text ****** Animation ****** Sound = Share = ### Conduct a workshop on personal webpage security. ::: 2. Build a website for your troop or another organization and maintain the website for one month. Identify a role for each member of your troop or patrol. ::: 3. Teach a senior person how to connect or chat with others on the internet, upload pictures, discuss interests, document life story, etc. ::: 4. Create a security check list for your primary computer and share with your troop or another group of people. Include things to do while ordering on-line, using email, using chat rooms, and downloading from the internet. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Council Own Earned Recognitions - Girl Scouts of Colorado The Keys to the World Wide Web IP